Dur'Kazakghzat
The Dur'Kazakghzat are conglomerations of body parts that have been stitched together with magic and thread. Corpsewalkers pick up parts from dying soldiers and adventurers and bring them to any of the three mages at the forefront of the Corpsewalker society. Once the soldiers themselves are in the possession of the mages, they are torn apart and stitched together while they are still alive. While they are technically undead, they are a retardation of life and a mockery of death and the undead. Every piece of the Dur'Kazakghzat has feelings that will all try to influence the being at the same time and sometimes, when a Dur'Kazakghzat is made of enough different pieces, the mind will shatter and it becomes a living embodiment of rage that fights everything in front of it. The only ways to bring down a raging Dur'Kazakghzat are with an extremely potent tranquilizer, Dispel Magic, or by physically dismantling it until the independent pieces can no longer function separately from the body. Physical Description: Appearance is dependent on the races from which it was constructed, though most are humanoid. Dur'Kazakghzat have do have precedent for quadrupedal and hexapedal, etc builds. Some Dur'Kazakghzat wear no clothes and carry no pack because they have specially built storage compartments in their body. Society: The Dur'Kazakghzat are led by the Mother Necromancer. Below her are her two servants, Rinon Okisathe and Fajyrie Magdala, and then below them are the four generals: Khut, Agdas, Ossun, and Kiukt. Khut is the strength of the group, Agdas is the swiftest, Kiukt is the most intelligent, and Ossun is mad and beautiful. Because the Dur'Kazakghzat don't belong to any "polite" society, they form their own cult of personality around the Mother Necromancer and her generals. While the Mother Necromancer is revered with godly status, the four Generals are more widely regarded as the four kings and do the actual ruling of the race while the Mother is sequestered away. Religion: '''The Dur'Kazakghzat are a cult of personality. Many of them have met the Mother Necromancer and worship her like a god, though she is definitely mortal. '''Relations: The only things that don't find Dur'Kazakghzat intensely unnerving are Dur'Kazakghzat and the denizens of Usibu, who find the amount of work and magic put into them amazing. The Augurrae especially harbor hatred towards them, as they are a living sacrament against the sanctity of nature. The Dur'Kazakghzat are more like bogeymen or alternately exotic slaves and trade goods. Stories of the Dur'Kazakghzat are told to children to frighten them into behaving by parents who deny their existence while slavers and traders hunt them actively and keep them as vicious pit fighters until they're dismantled in combat. Dur'Kazakghzat try to keep to themselves as much as they can, both for their own safety and the safety of those around them. Adventurers: Dur'Kazakghzat are fantastic special or all-around builds, barbarians or fighters, rogues or monks, etc. Their hit to charisma doesn't lent well to some casters and a Dur'Kazakghzat druid is an enigma being that Dur'Kazakghzat themselves are a bastardization of nature, desecrating most things druids find sacred. Dur'Kazakghzat adventurers are somewhat of a rarity. Many are indoctrinated into the Dur'Kazakghzat brotherhood of outcasts and are loathe to leave its comfort and safety. However, there are those brave few who take their chances with societal rejection in order to experience the world to its fullest and learn everything it has to offer. Female names: Azsa, Rafekt, Buara, Umira, Vukt, Ceri, Il, Wasuda M'''ale names: '''Guzrut, Trous, Rakt, Ferl, Boan, Pruvut, Skut, Ekt Category:Races